Kisah Si Upik Abu
by dane benjamin
Summary: chap 2: Dongeng Cinderrela -si upik abu- sang calon kaisar berupaya menggagalkan acara pencarian pendamping tersebut. "3 hari dari sekarang." dan Naruto-si upik abu- makin stres. Shonen-ai, gaje, author sarap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Shonen ai, gaje, typos, humor garing, gila, author stress -_-.

Genre: Humor, parody, gila(klo ada), romance yang tidak kelihatan.

Kisah si upik abu

By

Dane Benjamin

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari selasa. ketika musim duren membangkai, di waktu petang, di suatu abad kesembilan belas—Sebelum abad kedelapan belas

Hiduplah dua kakak beradik Namikaze. Bersama ibu tirinya yang jahat—Jangan ingatkan author tentang anaknya yang sok kecakepan namun imut.

Ibu dan kakak tirinya ini sungguhlah kejam pada keduanya. Bayangkan saja, mereka diperlakukan bukan selayaknya anak kandung—ya, iyalah!

Sungguh, kisah ini menyedihkan untuk diceritakan. Namun inilah kisahnya.

.

.

.

"Namikaze!" teriakan membahana itu datang dari dalam rumah. Seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan menengok sebentar ke belakang. berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

suara langkah manusia bersepatu hak tinggi berjalan cepat-cepat ke arahnya. Sang pemuda mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Namikaze Kyuubi!" lengking suara tinggi, sok dan sangatlah teramat sombong sekali itu.

"Ya," ucap Kyuubi pelan.

Sang ibu tiri menaikkan alis—kelewat lupa akan hal aneh, tapi terlalu tak peduli. "Apa yang kuperintahkan kau lakukan sejam yang lalu?"

"Nyuci, Nyah..." ucap Kyuubi, sambil memanggil nyonya pada Ibu tirinya. Ia melirik jam weker ditangannya, belum sampe 59 menit. Dasar sang ibu tiri korupsi semenit.

"Terus, habis kamu cuci semua baju, apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Ya, dijemurlah. Masa saya gunain buat pengganti kertas layangan sih..." jawab si anak tiri kurang ajar.

"Jangan kurang ajar kamu!" rutuknya mendengar omongan kelewat halus si anak tiri. " terus kemana sekarang pakaian-pakaian yang sudah dicuci?"

"Ya, saya jemurlah, Nyah ... masa saya gunain buat nyantet tetangga..." Kyuubi mengulang jawabannya. Lumayan, ngulang naskah basi.

"Kubilang, Jangan kurang ajar, yaa!" sang ibu tiri juga ikut-ikutan latah. "Iya aku tahu kamu jemur," ucap si ibu tiri kehabisan zat kesabaran. "Tapi mana pakaiannya. _Ga_ ada sebijipun dijemuran, Kyuubi?"

Si kyuubi terkekeh sambil termehek-mehek sekaligus terbatuk-batuk. "_Emang ga_ ada dijemuran._ Wong_ saya jemurnya di tiang listrik!"

"Kyuubi!" teriak sang ibu tiri sambil memaki-maki tak jelas—karena sang author maha malas untuk menuturkannya di fanfic ngaco ini.

Siang itu ditutup dengan romantisnya oleh Kyuubi. Ia kembali serius dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

_Nge-bengkel._

_._

.

.

Sore itu, dapur begitu berisik dengan suara menggelegak dari dalam kuali. Dengan si pirang yang begitu sibuk di sana. Dia mengiris segalanya dengan lincah dan beraturan. Bau harum pun menguar dari panci-panci yang mengepulkan asap—Sungguh calon uke yang profesional di dapur.

Dulu sih, biasanya Kyuubi dan Naruto bergantian shift jika memasak. Namun setelah insiden Kyubii memasak obeng dadar, ibu tirinya mendepaknya dari jabatan koki.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Ruang makan begitu hening, kakak tirinya telah absen dari rumah selama enam bulan ini—semenjak ia bercita-cita menjadi salah satu dari sembilan personel girlband di negara tetangga—Korengan.

Hanya ada Ibu tirinya yang menghiasi meja makan. Termasuk Kyuubi yang masih belepotan oli dan saus sambal.

Sang ibu tiri melirik Naruto yang dengan cekatan menyajikan seluruh masakan di atas meja. Sudah siap untuk disantap.

"Nah, silakan makan," serunya riang. Ia mengambil duduk di dekat Kyuubii.

Sang ibu tiri melirik ke arah Kyuubii, yang sedang menatap Naruto yang sama sekali tidak melirik kemanapun. Kenapa kalian bengong? Ayo mari makan," ucap Naruto pada keduanya. Si pirang kemudian melahap makanan di piringnya dengan pelan.

Kelihatan sekali masakannya memang enak. Ibu tirinya sedikit yakin, Mengetahui masakan Naruto bisa dikonsumsi manusia—setelah melihat Naruto masih hidup pada suapan kesepuluh setengah.

"Kelihatannya enak sekali," ucap sang ibu tiri sambil menyendok supnya. "tapi kenapa aku masih tidak yakin?"

Tepat sebelum sup itu masuk kemulutnya, Kyuubi bicara, "Jika aku jadi kau, Nyah. Aku tak akan mau memakannya."

Suapan sang ibu tiri berada di udara, gagal. "kenapa kau bilang begitu? Naruto yang makan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau perut Naruto normal sudah dari kemarin dia mati," ucap Kyuubi. Lagi pula sudah berapa kali kakak tirinya mau meracuni sang adik dengan racun tikus, pembersih lantai, cairan cuka, sampai kotoran sapi. Tapi Si pirang masih hidup di dunia ini sampai sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa yakin, kalau masakan adikmu ini tidak bisa dimakan," ucap sang ibu tiri sambil meminum air putih dari gelasnya, masih enggan mempercayai tu anak tiri yang kurang ajar. Mungkin saja si Kyuubi mau _ngebodohin_ dirinya.

Kyuubi terkekeh. "Semenit yang lalu ada lalat di piring itu, Nyah. Dan dia mati nol koma nol detik kemudian."

Glekkk. Sang ibu tiri menelan ludah. Ia kembali meminum air di gelasnya banyak-banyak.

Si kyuubi tertawa lagi.

"kenapa kamu terus-terusan tertawa? Atau jangan-jangan kamu cuma bohong _doang_!" tuduhnya sangar.

"Bukan. hanya saja, bangkai lalat tadi terakhir terlihat digelas yang nyonya minum."

Dan yang diingat ibu tirinya adalah meja makan yang kelihatan terbalik dan dirinya pingsan dengan tidak harmonis.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang sepi.

Istana Taka.

"_Yang Mulia Kanjeng Raden Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha Yang Dipertuankan Agung_..."

15 menit kemudian, setelah pelafalan yang maha panjang,"_Kakak Anda, Yang Mulia Kanjeng Pangeran ..."_

Dan satu jam kemudian setelah diskip—

"... ingin menemui anda, Pangeran." ucap sang pengawal sambil berlutut di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk!" jawab pangeran bermata hitam itu dingin.

Sang pengawal sedikit gemetar, ia melihat barang sejenak untuk tahu kesibukan apa yang sedang dilakukan calon kaisar masa depan itu.

Main monopoli—Ribuan jarum serasa menusuk baju jirahnya.

"Bilang saja aku sibuk," sang pangeran bertitah lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya malas.

"Ta—"

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri, pengawal." sebuah suara di depan pintu membuat sang pengawal merinding. Tanpa basa-basi lagi pengawal itu merangkak mundur keluar. Pintu tertutup pelan. Meninggalkan dua manusia di dalam keheningan yang mendewa.

"Sasuke," ucap sang kakak.

"Jangan ngomong apapun. Aku malas mendengarnya." sang pangeran memunggungi kakaknya. Berusaha mengusirnya dengan cara tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Acara pesta mencari calon pengantinmu diadakan tiga hari lagi."

Sasuke bangun dari baring-baring palsunya. Wajah dinginnya lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang dengan lancangnya berani melakukan acara seperti itu!" suara sang bungsu meninggi. Ia marah sekali sepertinya. Karena tidak mungkin wajah bahagia ditampakkan dengan seangker itu.

"Itu kehendak sang Kaisar, Sasuke,"

"Cih, siapa dia berani melakukan hal seperti ini kepadaku?" ucapnya sinis. Apakah sang Kaisar pikir dia adalah seorang Seme bangkotan yang tidak laku-laku.

"Dia ayahmu, Sasuke."

"Yang bilang dia bapaknya orang lain siapa!" ucapnya murka," suruh dia membatalkan acara norak kelewat kampungan itu!"

"Jangan kurang ajar," ujar sang kakak. "Budget yang dikeluarkan tidak sedikit, jadi jangan banyak kontroversi hati, Pangeran."

"Kau yang kurang ajar, aku bisa cari calonku sendiri. Tidak perlu pakai acara seperti di indosiar segala. Kau mau memperkeruh statusisasi ekonomi, hah!" ucapnya sengit.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan membuat fanfic ini tambah runyam dan berganti genre keluar jalur."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kaisar," ucap Sasuke tak peduli pada omongan sinting sang Kakak, ia berjalan perlahan ke pintu untuk pergi menemui sang ayah.

"Ayah sudah tidur. Lagipula percuma saja, apapun yang kaulakukan tak akan merubah jalan cerita Cinderrela ini." sang kakak terkekeh, berjalan keluar meninggalkan si uchiha bungsu yang masih menahan emosi. "Suka atau tidak. Kau akan memiliki pasangan sebentar lagi, calon kaisar."

Sambil menggeram marah, Sasuke mengirimkan sesuatu lewat _Bebek-talk-nya_ pada seseorang

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Di kamar sang ibu tiri.

Dengan kepala puyeng yang teramat sangat. Si ibu tiri membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menemukan kedua anak tirinya berada tak jauh darinya.

Celaka tiga belas, seperempat!

"Bunda," ucap Naruto mendekat. Sang ibu tiri menaikkan jidatnya sesenti, "Kupikir bunda tiri tadi sudah meninggal di ruang makan," ucap Naruto dengan khawatir. Kyuubi meng-aminkan dalam hati.

"Aku hampir saja memanggil bidan." Naruto memanjatkan puji syukur karena sang bunda tiri masih hidup. Sedang sang ibu tiri makin sableng mendengar penuturan anak tirinya.

"Untung saja aku tidak mati," Sang ibu tiri berujar pelan sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Cih, kenapa umurnya masih panjang sih," cibir Kyuubii dalam hati.

"Mamah!" sebuah pekikan yang disusul dobrakan pintu.

Seorang gadis berambut pink muncul di ambang pintu kamar yang telah wafat tersebut. Ia kemudian masuk dengan terburu-buru. "Mamah!" teriaknya kencang sambil berlari kesana-kemari.

Kyuubi memutar matanya malas,"Ibu kamu di tempat tidur, kenapa kamu mencari hingga ke pelosok kamar mandi?"

Sakura terdiam di pintu kamar mandi. Bengong sejenak.

Lima menit kemudian.

Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa ia mendekati sang ibu yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. "Mamah, apa yang terjadi? Mamah kenapa?" Sakura histeris melihat mamanya begitu mengenaskan. Begitu kurus dan kelihatan kelaparan—ya iyalah, gak makan semalaman.

"Mama, tidak apa-apa, sayang," ucap sang ibu terharu pada anak gadisnya yang cantik dan begitu perhatian ini. Lagi pula ia enggan memperunyam keadaan dan malas menceritakan kronologi yang meskipun ia paparkan pada FBI, CSI, Satpam, polisi kehutanan, Dukun santet, dan tukang tambal ban tak akan mungkin ada yang mempercayai kejadian tersebut benar-benar ada dan nyata—bukan sebuah fanfiksi dari sekaleng author gila.

"Kau sampai harus datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menengokku, sungguh tak dinyana," si ibu menangis sesegukan. Naruto ikut terharu sedang Kyuubi membaca koran dengan terbalik.

"Ehem, sebenarnya aku pulang bukan untuk menengokmu, Mamah," si anak kandung menggaruk kupingnya yang agak gatal.

Sang ibu berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya," Apa!"

Sakura mulai tertawa hambar, "Aku mendengar sang pangeran tengah mencari calon istri, maka dari itu aku pulang,"

Sang ibu ternganga, Naruto hampir ingin memasukan sesuatu sedang Kyuubi mulai ngorok di pojokan.

"Ja-jadi..." Hilang sudah rasa harunya. "Su-sudahlah," pikirnya membatin. Anak kandung dan anak tirinya ini sama gilanya.

"Baiklah, karena Sakura-neechan sudah pulang bagaimana kalau kumasakan sesuatu yang enak. Untuk bunda tiri yang masih sakit akan kubuatkan bubur." Naruto kemudian bergegas pergi ke dapur.

Mendengar hal itu Kyuubi terbangun dari tapa ngoroknya, sedang Ibu dan Kakak tirinya langsung berkeringat dingin. Mereka melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang memutar matanya malas, minta pendapat sepertinya.

"Pengen bakso?"

"Setujuh!"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisah si upik abu—chap 2**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **: Shonen-ai, typos, Alternatif reality, OOC, stres, author gila—uhuk—gaje, imut? Manis -_-, perabunan karakter, dan penalaran yang salah. (ini warning kayanya buat author semua).

**Rate **: Teen. Tapi boleh ga klo ada lemonnya #disepak

**Genre **: Humor, parody, gila, ga nyambung dan romance yg masih tidak kelihatan.

**Author **: Dane si imut—Plak, uh ok Dane Keizawa :D—digampar—**Dane Benjamin :(**

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang sepi, di daerah Kirigakure. Di mana siang hari seperti bermandikan kegelapan karena rimbunnya pepohonan. Serta bunyi-bunyi menyeramkan dari makhluk astral yang menghuninya

Tempat pertemuan itu begitu mencekam. Terletak di dalam gua di hutan terlarang yang tak mungkin mau diinjak, dipijak, bahkan direbahi manusia waras manapun.

Ada sebelas orang di tempat itu. Tengah duduk mengitari sebuah meja batu—seorang gadis berkulit koran bekas, pemuda ikan asin, manusia kantong semar, cowok bertopeng, lelaki bertindik, abang-abang yang megang letupan, tukang tagih, tukang santet, serta sebutir manusia berambut merah yang menurut author wajahnya sungguh imut.

Sasuke menatap mereka satu-persatu. Menganalisis, membaca, membaui, dan menerjemahkan bentuknya.

"Ah, lama tidak bertemu, tuan muda," sapa Pein, sang pemuda bertindik memulai pembicaraan. Lelaki itu duduk sambil berpangku tangan. Dialah pemimpin kelompok bernama Akatsuki tersebut.

"Hn," respon sang Uchiha.

Pein menatap lamat-lamat pada Sasuke, baru memahami sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasori," panggil Pein pada seseorang berambut merah. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Menunggu jawaban dari si pemuda imut bermata cokelat tersebut.

"Yaa, Pein-sama, ada apa?" ucap Sasori yang berada di seberang meja, tanpa mengalihkan bola mata dari tab-nya.

"Aku punya misi untukmu."

Sasori mulai tertarik. "Baiklah, apa misinya?" Ia berhenti maen Jaelangkung online-nya. Dan mulai melirik sang pangeran dan sang pemimpin bergantian. Pasti ini berhubungan dengan kedatangan sang Uchiha di depan mereka.

"Tolong..."

"Yaa, tolong apa?"

"Tolong..."

Sasori mendengarkan perintah sang pimpinan dengan seksama.

"Tolong pindahkan bonekamu dari kursi itu. Klien kita mau duduk!"

Krik-krik

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, setelah Sasori menyeret sang boneka dengan romantis, penuh perjuangan, darah dan air mata ke tempat yang lebih tepat. Akhirnya Pein kembali bersuara.

"Baiklah. Nah, silahkan duduk, tuan muda," ujar Pein ramah sambil mempersilahkan kliennya duduk.

Padahal sang pangeran sudah duduk dari lima belas menit yang lalu.

Sasori ngambek di pojokan—ngapain pemimpinnya melengserkan sang boneka kalau kliennya saja sudah duduk sedari tadi. Kampret!

.

.

.

"Tujuanku kemari untuk—"

"Aku tahu..." potong pein. Dia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya untuk mencegah Sasuke melanjutkan kata-kata yang termutilasi.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau datang ke sini." Pein memandang serius pada si pemuda bermata onix di seberang meja sana.

Anggota kelompoknya diam-diam takjub, ternyata sang pemimpin mempunyai kemampuan seperti di filem-filem biru—plak.

Sasuke mulai menatap pimpinan akatsuki itu penuh minat, ia menyeringai. Memang kelompok hebat, Sang pangeran belum mengatakan maksudnya, tapi Pein sudah tahu duluan. Ia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun saat mengirimkan pesan lewat bebek-talk kemarin malam.

"Kau datang kemari untuk menemui kami, kan?" Pein yakin dengan omongannya. Karena tidak mungkin sang pangeran ke sini untuk berziarah, maen tali, beli sabun, cuti hamil ataupun membuat dodol oplosan.

Sasuke mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Dan kau ke sini untuk memberi sebuah misi, bukan? Ucap Pein lagi sambil mencoret-coret meja batu tersebut—merumus togel.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Dan misi itu berhubungan dengan menghancurkan sesuatu, iya kan?" Pein terkekeh sadis, matanya terpejam seolah sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan alam untuk mempertajam indra supranaturalnya.

Sasuke mengangguk tiga kali. Makin yakin.

"Nah, apa misinya? Tolong katakan?" tanya Pein santai.

Mereka semua terguling dari kursi masing-masing.

"Ku-kukira..."

"Kampret!"

"Hahaha. Nah, apa misi kami, Yang mulia Uchiha?" ulang Pein. Sasuke kembali duduk ke kursinya setelah bersantai sejenak di lantai tadi.

"Jadi, misi kalian adalah..."

.

.

.

—bersambung

.

.

.

Plak—Sasuke menggetok author|"Apa-apaan kamu tuh? masa menggantung di situ!" ujar Sasuke marah-marah. "Lanjutin gak."|"Iya-iya," ucap author yang kepalanya benjol-benjol.|

.

.

.

Mereka memulai lagi. Suasana sedikit tegang dan berkeringat. Dengan pandangan serius mereka mendengarkan ocehan sang pangeran.

"Misi kalian adalah melakukan sebuah kerusuhan."

"Kerasukan?" ulang Hidan.

"Kerusuhan," ralat Sasuke.

"Kera musuhan sama superman terus kerasukan setan taman lawang kemudian tidur-tiduran di empang?" ulang Sasori budek. Malah makin panjang dari yang diomongin Sang pangeran. Sepertinya ia kurang bisa mendengar omongan Sasuke, Mungkin karena ia berada jauh dari sosok itu. Yang jauhnya hanya sejengkal di samping Sasuke.

"Kerusuhan!" pekik Sasuke. "Terserah sajalah."

"Sabar, Tuan muda, sabar," ucap Konan mencoba mendinginkan suasana dengan menurunkan temperatur AC. Menyalakan DVD dan mengajak mereka nonton sinetron laga di layar tancap bersama-sama.

Pain mencueki Konan. Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Kerusuhan?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengangguk. "Tiga hari dari sekarang."

Kini Kisame yang berbicara,"Di mana lokasinya?"

"Di istana Taka," Sasuke menjawab dengan ringan seolah tanpa beban.

Anggota Akatsuki mengernyitkan dahi mereka—ada juga yang kayang, main ludruk, mencet komedo, dan menggoreng kerupuk saking tidak percaya mendengar penuturan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?Apakah Kau—kau sedang ingin menggulingkan pemerintahan ayahmu, Tuan muda?" Hidan si tukang santet bertanya, tapi pandangannya ke arah langit-langit. Bukan ke arah sasuke. Membuat Sang pangeran sebal dan mulai mencurigai kewarasan mereka satu-persatu.

Ia jadi ingin membatalkan perjanjian ini. Dan menyewa orang lain saja. Tujuh Kuaci, cabe-cabean, terong-terongan, Cemen Raider, tukang las, finalis KDI atau mungkin pelantun buka dikit joss saja. Sasuke mulai mengalami stressisasi dan halusinasi sekarang—padahal ia tidak sedang minum obat cacing ataupun mangga muda.

Pein seolah dapat membaca air yang mengeruh di muka sang pangeran. "Janganlah cemas yang mulia. Kami adalah orang-orang ahli, berpengalaman, dan berakreditas tinggi. Percayakan hal ini pada kami," ucap Pein mempengaruhi kliennya. Membuat Sasuke makin yakin untuk memecat mereka, dan Author makin yakin salah satu dari mereka bisa menyabet piala oscar pada perhelatan piala dunia tahun 2013 nanti.

"Ayahku merencanakan sebuah ajang pencarian pasangan hidup untukku. Dan jujur saja aku sangat tidak sudi dengan hal tersebut," Sasuke menjelaskan. Wajahnya tak menampakan ekspresi apapun saat menguraikan kata-kata puitis cenderung alayis dan bernada galaulistis tersebut. "Acara itu harus gagal!"

"Acara? Kalau boleh kutebak apakah acara ini seperti reality yang ada di radio-radio dan buku-buku novel bersampul cewek-cewek ubanan yang sering kulihat dan tak sengaja kubaca berkali-kali di kamar Tobi itu?" Tebak Kakuzu sambil mencontek coretan togel milik pimpinan mereka. "Mulai dari menghipnotis, kemudian tanya jawab, menyanyi, joged sambil manjat sutet, makan beling trus naik ranjang, begitu?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengaminkan. Membenarkan, menyetujui, mengikhlaskan perkataan paling tidak masuk akal di atas.

"Jadi, karena kau tidak suka dengan rencana Kaisar, akhirnya kau kemudian menyewa kami yang super keren dan maha profesional ini untuk menghancurkan acara tersebut?" Pein akhirnya mulai paham. Yah, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan permasalahan Sasuke. Yang mulai dia pahami adalah apakah ia bisa menjadi kontestan idol di next pyscho selanjutnya? Walaupun umurnya sudah mendekati uzur—digampar.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, uang mukanya 1 juta yen boleh bayar cash, kredit atau pun lewat perantara dedemit. Bisa pakai mata uang mana saja asal nilainya tetap. Tapi kami tidak menerima pembayaran menggunakan daun."

Sejak kapan daun dinilai sebagai mata uang?

Sasuke menatap mereka dengan pandangan nyaris memuji.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan satu juta ke masing-masing rekening kalian, ditambah bonus lima ratus ribu per-orang dikalikan lima persen, ditambah bunga sepuluh persen, dan uang makan," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap anggota Akatsuki satu persatu, "Apakah masih belum cukup?"

Mereka semua menggeleng, sambil mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Mereka sungguh tak percaya, ternyata benar bisik-bisik tetangga, kicauan burung unta, celoteh camar tolol, siulan suster gembrot dan gosip-gosip kriminal setempat selama ini.

Klan Uchiha keturunan konglongmerat.

Hasil pesugihan kelelawar ngepet.

"Kalau begitu, cukup berikan nomor rekening kalian lewat email-ku," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Tentu—" omongan Pein terpotong oleh bisikan halus Konan.

"Ehem, Pein. sesungguhnya aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa alamat e-mail kita telah diblokir—karena kebanyakan menulis surat ancaman, surat cinta, surat wasiat, lamaran pekerjaan, fanfic kepo, juga spam ngaco. Dan permintaan pembukaan rekening juga sudah ditolak oleh pihak bank," Konan berbisik kepada Pein mengunakan toa.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kami ingin pakai cash saja, yang mulia," Pein meralat perkataannya dengan penuh dedikasi dan kecerdasan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah, dengan Naruto yang bersiap akan pergi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," si pirang berujar sambil melambai di ambang pintu. Ia nyengir tujuh jari. Gamabunta di belakangnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto," sang kakak memberi sebuah jeda sejengkal. Membuat kaki sebelah si pirang terhenti di udara, sedang kaki sebelahnya masih vakum di tanah. "Fanfic ini ceritanya tentang jaman baehula..."

"Terus?"

"Kenapa kamu pakai seragam SMA begitu!" teriak sang kakak. Membuat kaca jendela agak retak.

"Dan di naskah amburadul ini, Kamu itu perginya ke pasar! Dan lagi, sejak kapan kita melihara kodok!"

Krik-krik.

"Ini katak, Kak."

Krik-krik.

"Baiklah. Kak Kyuubi, aku pergi dulu..." ucap Naruto sambil merangkul bakul dengan mesra—Plak—Keranjang sayur maksudnya. Sepertinya ia ingin pergi ke pasar. Karena jika ia ingin ke sawah pastilah ia akan mengenakan cardigan dan sepatu tenis.

"Selamat jalan!"

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu!" teriak si Namikaze sulung, mulai darah tinggi.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan hal ini, yang mulia," Pein sang pemimpin Akatsuki meyakinkan sang Uchiha di seberang meja sana, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia harus melakukan hal itu, karena kelompok Akatsuki sangatlah profesional, cepat, tegas, terpercaya dan sadis dalam bertindak. Mereka juga harus meyakinkan konsumennya berkali-kali agar tidak menyesali perjanjian keduanya suatu saat kelak.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak akan menyesali hal ini?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kau pikirkan dua kali?"

"Hn."

Sasori di sebelah kiri sang Uchiha mencoba menerjemahkan bahasa HN dengan mencarinya di kamus bahasa Prancis, Belanda, Tiongkok dan Sunda.

"Kau tahu kami punya sebuah kata kunci jika pada saat-saat terakhir kau mau membatalkan perjanjian ini—tapi dengan catatan uang perjanjian tak bisa dikembalikan," ucap Pein sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas bekas cabikan yang ia ambil secara sembunyi dari kliping Yaoi milik Konan.

"Aku tak perlu itu," ucap Sasuke. Namun pemimpin Akatsuki itu memaksa dengan memasukan carikan kertas itu ke dalam dompet milik sang pangeran.

"Lagi pula aku tak akan pernah membatalkan rencana paling cemerlang ini!" tandas calon Kaisar tersebut sambil menyeringai jahat.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Dan hari yang di tunggu-tunggu semua orang pun tiba. Pesta pencarian pasangan untuk pangeran.

Seluruh orang di pelosok benua, di ujung kota, di desa-desa terpencil bahkan di kecamatan gunung kidul pun membuah bibirkan hal tersebut.

Dari yang bau kencur, bau jahe, bau tanah, para gadis belia, janda kegatelan, nenek awet muda hingga para uke kemaren sore mempersiapkan diri supaya dapat menjadi sang terpilih yang akan mendampingi sang calon kaisar. Menjadi pasangannya, setia, sayang-sayangan, manja-manjaan, kemudian beranak-pinak dan hidup bahagia seperti di film-filem horror buatan Malaysia.

Tentu saja, tak terkecuali Sakura, sang kakak tiri dari Namikaze pun tak ketinggalan. Ia tak luput untuk berdadan luar binasa hari ini. Mulai dari luluran dengan daun jambu, maskeran biji salak, waxing, ke salon, face off, bedah mayat, visum, nyekar, hingga mencari wejangan ke PLN pun ia lakoni.

"Padahal acaranya kan nanti malam," ucap si pirang sambil memilih-milih gaun yang cocok untuk sang kakak tiri.

"Kau pikir mendandani diri supaya jadi sangat amat sekali luar biasa tak terhingga cantiknya itu hanya dalam sekejap," ucap sang ibu tiri menimpali. Ia merapikan rambut anak gadisnya yang tergerai panjang. sambil menatap puas bayangan sang anak di cermin.

"Bukannya, Sakura-neechan udah cantik amat sekali pakai banget."

Sakura yang mendengarnya jadi amat sangat tersanjung, pipinya memerah.

"Pasti kepilih deh," ucap Naruto begitu polos—Nar, Nar. Jalan Fanfic author mah ga kayak gitu.

"Tentu saja, pasti anakku-lah yang terpilih," ucap si ibu tiri dengan angkuh.

'Prettt!' cibir si Kyubii dalam hati. 'Dandan menor gitu, siapa yang mau? Aku mah ogah.'

Kyubii menatap adiknya yang berada sampingnya. "Kenapa kamu gak ikut?" bisik kyubii ke Naruto yang masih mengaduk-aduk lemari pakaian Sakura.

"Buat apa?"

"Coba-coba."

Buat Adek kok coba-coba. Lagian, Kok Kyuubi mau adeknya jadi Uke sang Uchiha dengan suka rela?

"Jadi Seme dong!" tukas kyubii balik meneror author. Tidak lupa dengan gergaji dan sebuah penggaris di tangannya.

Si author geleng-geleng, tidak meridhoi hal itu. Sedang Naruto, dia meresapi omongan sang kakak.

"Malas ah, suaraku kan ga bagus," Ucap Naruto sedikit dilema. Ia meratapi suaranya yang hanya mirip Judika tersebut.

"Emang audisi idol!" hardik Kyuubi jengkel.

"Lagian aku kan cuma jago masak," Naruto berujar, masih dengan mode bongkar-bongkarnya.

"Lupain aja omongan tadi!" Kyuubi mulai dongkol. Ia ikut memperkosa lemari tersebut.

"Ini bagus deh," seru Naruto riang.

Naruto agak terkesan dengan sebuah gaun yang tersimpan cukup dalam di lemari sang kakak tiri. Sebuah gaun bermotif putih polos tanpa noda. Ia pernah melihat orang memakainya di televisi. Dan gaun ini tidak seperti gaun-gaun lain yang terbengkalai di dalam lemari super gajah itu. Gaun ini berbeda, mempunyai makna suci dan kepasrahan.

Dan yang paling Naruto sukai adalah aksesorisnya yang sederhana. Aksesoris itu harus ditempel di hidung dan telinga.

Memang sih mengenakannya cukup rumit dengan temali yang terpisah. Apalagi kalo berjalan, orang yang memakainya mesti loncat-loncat dulu. Tapi itu lah sisi keren dari gaun tersebut.

Naruto menatap sang gaun dengan mendamba. Sedang Kyubii menatap adiknya dengan pandangan minta dibakar.

"Yang mana?" Ibu dan Kakak tirinya mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin. Mulai memperhatikan kelakuan dua bersaudara Namikaze tersebut. "Itu—"

Mata mereka mulai melotot, kejang-kejang, mulut menganga dan kemudian...

"Kyaaaa!"

Yang panjangnya panjang sekali. Dan dihadiahkan hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to: in my bla-bla mind, fatayahn, shanzec, iki, yuriski. suryani**

**Author Note**: Yah, ceritanya tambah ga jelas aja :( makasih review-nya para reader buat fanfik Dane Keizawa-plak- benjamin yang jelek dan ringsek ini.

Buat author sarap ne semangat yaaa dengan me-review lagi cerita ini :D.

**Review please.**


End file.
